The building construction trade is a relatively fast paced industry; a great deal of pressure is exerted on those engaged in such labor to work as quickly as possible, particularly as favorable weather permits. However, the major portion of such work is hand labor; very little has been accomplished in the way of mass production methods, or the development of tools and equipment, other than electrical power tools, to permit those engaged in the building construction trade to work more rapidly and efficiently.
One of the more time consuming tasks in the trade is the precise alignment, spacing, and cutting of construction members such as deck, fence, or roof sheathing. The methods used to date have been relatively crude, involving the use of nails as makeshift spacing guides, and the experience and judgment of the worker. The need arises for a fixture which allows the worker to quickly, efficiently, and accurately cut, align, and secure decking boards and the like.